


Bakery

by wenjunhui1006



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjunhui1006/pseuds/wenjunhui1006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung is a baker. Seokmin is the new employee. And someday they had to stay overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery

"Good morning, Mrs. Kim! The same cake today?"

Soonyoung it's the employee of the month. Every month. He is smart, hard working, friendly, good with the clients and the fact that he has that squishy smile that made him look like a hamster and the cutest thing Seokmin ever put his eyes on was a bonus.

Lee Seokmin. The brightest smile of South Korea. He was saving up for college so when his father's friend told him about the job of cake designer in a nearby bakery he thought about check it out. And it turned out he was pretty decent at his job. And developed an adoration for his one week longer co-worker.

Soonyoung liked the kid. Who didn't? He was just a lovely kid, trying earn his future and Soonyoung related. He was struggling with his rent and tuition so he knew how hard college life could be. It wasn't a bad thing that Seokmin bonded with his antics and were always cheering him up, playing and telling those terrible jokes.

"Boys, something came up." Donghae, their beloved boss came in a rush, cellphone pressed on his ears. "I won't be able to lock up tonight, Eunhyuk twisted his ankle and I need to go to the hospital. Could you guys check the stock for me tonight?"

Eunhyuk, his boss's boyfriend was something like Soonyoung's idol. He was a dancer just like the kid dreamed and well, everything for his hyung.

"Sure, hyung. Hope Eunhyuk hyung will recover soon. Tell him I said hi." Soonyoung said and gave the smiled that made his eyes disappear and Seokmin heart flutter. Answering Donghae's question, Seokmin nodded his head with a smile.

"Thank you kids. Be careful, lock everything up while you're inside. If you guys finish too late call home and sleep in the office."

They said their farewells and Donghae left.

They still had 3 hours until their shift come to an end and at this time, Seokmin would be finishing to wrap the new pastries, Sooonyoung would be taken the fresh breads from the oven while Donghae was in the cashier. But without their boss they had to be taking turns since this time at the day they were filled with people. Soonyoung was five minutes late with the new batch of pastries but Seokmin was doing a good job. He was distracting the clients, talking about the cakes and offering free samples.

When the batch was ready were easy to deal with the people. Pick, pay and leave. They did that about 60 times for the next 3 hours. When they finally settled down, Seokmin leaned his head on Soonyoung.

"Hyung, I never checked stock before. Is it hard?" They didn't even started and the kid was already whining, Soonyoung thought with a smile.

"Its not. I'll show you, c'mon."

Soonyoung had that habit of intertwine their hands. It seemed like a matter of fact for him but Seokmin always hold tighter and caressed the older boy's hand with his thumb. Soonyoung noticed of course, but it didn't bother him. When they locked the place up, both headed to the back of the store, to the big warehouse.

The job wasn't hard, Seokmin thought. But it was tiresome. They had to count everything. All the materials they used for the day, how many they had left. See what was missing and how many they made for the day. Thank God he had Soonyoung or he would be already sleeping in a bag of flour.

Soonyoung was eyeing the boy. He couldn't deny they had an amazing chemistry. They were doing the check for about an hour now and it felt like ten minutes. Soonyoung already cried laughing more than five times. The kid was so natural, the older thought. He could hold a conversation with you for hours and wouldn't be bothersome.

"Seokmin-ah, pick that bag of flour in the higher shelf and put with the other two in the corner."

The kid obediently went to do what Soonyoung had designed him. He was taller so higher shelf's were his thing. Although he couldn't denied he liked when the older was struggling while tip toed to get something from there.

The funny thing about work in a bakery with Seokmin is that the kid thought flour was the funniest thing in the world. Soonyoung found adorable but didn't understood. So when he heard the sudden laugh he just wondered what the flour had done now.

Turned out that the bag Seokmin just happen to grab was ripped. The bag had around 5kg of white and soft flour that was now sprawled all over the younger body and floor. Soonyoung couldn't contain his laugh either. The hole scene were hilarious. Seokmin was white from head to toe and was bended over laughing from his own misery. Soonyoung was approaching the younger, trying to calm his laugh when Seokmin screamed. He screamed back because, god damn that was scary.

Seokmin was still screaming and started to chase after a terrified Soonyoung. They ran from the warehouse back to the closed bakery and back again. Seokmin was already laughing but Soonyoung didn't notice the change in his attitude and was still scared. When both reached the warehouse again, Seokmin threw himself on the floor. He was pacing and sweating. A completely mess since he was covered on flour.

Soonyoung was pressed against a wall, hands on his knees while trying to calm his breath. That brat! He went to the younger, kneeling down beside him, and started slap his arms and chest.

"Hyung! Stop!" Seokmin didn't had strength to stop Soonyoung harassment so he made what he judged obvious. He pick his hyung by the waist and threw his body over his, pressing him against the floor.

"Yah! Get off of me, you're dirt and smelly."

Seokmin just laughed and started to rub his body on his hyung's, trying to pass some flour to him. He was having fun, the look of disbelief in Soonyoung face was priceless. He rubbed their foreheads together and saw flour dripping into Soonyoung's brown hair. It didn't take long to his hyung react but not as Seokmin expect. He heard a moan. Like a real moan. Coming from underneath him. He felt Soonyoung hands on his waist. He froze. What the hell was he doing? He was... grinding Soonyoung. He got up like a bolt. He would never face the boy again, like never ever.

Soonyoung was sitting on the floor, still on shock. The kid was really that oblivious? He was laughing while he was just doing the older cock twitch inside his pants. He couldn't control the moan and wanted to beat himself up. But he couldn't denied that it felt good. It was brief because he scared the hell out of the goof ball above him. He shouldn't had hold the younger waist tho but again, he couldn't control. He wanted more friction.

"You should take a shower or something. That flour will stick on your hair." Soonyoung finally managed to say.

"I... will." The younger said without facing him.

Seokmin felt ashamed because first, he didn't intended to do what he did. Second, because he didn't realized until it was over. And third, he was upset because he couldn't enjoy. Blame the hormones.

"I dirtied you, hyung. You should take a shower too." He said shyly, invitation screaming in every word.

Soonyoung eyes widened. He just heard what he heard? Or was he so horny that he was making assumptions? Yes, he heard but what if the guy was just feeling guilty from spread flour all over him.

"I'll go after you." He said, getting up from the floor.

"He have two showers, you don't have to wait."

Seokmin was about to explode from embarrassment. Was is that hard to just go? For god's sake, Soonyoung!

Soonyoung was again in disbelief. He wasn't making anything up. The boy wanted it. And Seokmin had enough of it.

"C'mon." He took Soonyoung by the hand and walk them both to the bathroom.

Soonyoung was letting himself being dragged by the younger. He was gaining courage. He had two options: or Seokmin wanted or he didn't. But they were already in the bathroom. No backing of now.

Soonyoung watched as the boy took of his dirty shirt. He didn't had a defined body but wasn't fat. He was strong, thick. Soonyoung liked. He was facing the boy's back. The older took his own shirt and walked towards the taller boy. He took one tower, wetting it and started to rub all over the younger's back. It wasn't that dirty so he didn't take more than a minute. He pressed his chest on the taller's back. The wet towel was now on his neck, chest, tummy. Bodies more and more pressed together. Soonyoung heard a sigh. Now his hands was scratching Seokmin's back as well. His crotch rubbing against the younger rear.

Seokmin took the towel off the older boy hands. He turned to face his hyung. We heard Soonyoung chuckled and smiled as well. His face was still covered in flour. The older took the towel back and went to the sink, washing the dirty and wetting again. Seokmin watched every movement until they were face to face again. Soonyoung cleaned his face, stroking away the white layer. The younger joined them by the hip, semi hard erections pressed together. He saw Soonyoung closing his eyes and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Soonyoung felt the heat on his crotch. The heat of another hot and thick cock. He felt the tower out of his hands again and hold Seokmin by the shoulders while the younger cleaned the thin layer of white on his forehead. The younger hands movements were slowly and he felt the urge to move. He loved friction. The first move was timid, teasing. He felt the cold tower on his neck and a hand on his hair. He moved again. The hand gripped his nape. This time he was more sure. The move was long and sensual. He was a dancer after all, he knew how to work those hips.

The taller put both hands on his hyung waist, taking the lead to move this time. He teased, moving his hips slowly. Soonyoung leaned his head on the younger chest and he heard a weak whisper telling him to take his pants off.

They both unbuckled their belts and get rid of the unnecessary piece of cloth but kept the underwear. Seokmin pressed Soonyoung against the sink and took his lips, he had wait long enough. The kiss were rough, and the hips movements started again. This time they weren't containing anything, lips already bleeding.

Soonyoung felt Seokmin's cold fingers on the hem of his boxers pulling down. He stopped moving, pulling the older piece of cloth down too. They were now fully exposed - and hard - for each other. Seokmin grabbed the older hard, one hand on his waist and other on his hair, turning him around so his rear would be in contact with his leaking member. Putting his length in between the older ass cheeks, Seokmin started to stroke. The grip on the older waist was only getting strong as he felt Soonyoung bouncing his body along his cock. He was shameless, all sighs and moans.

Soonyoung was a mess. His head was resting against the cold tile but the rest of his body was on fire. Seokmin was stroking on him, grabbing his inner thighs but neglecting his throbbing dick. He felt the younger biting his shoulder and reached for his own cock, stroking fast. But it last for seconds before he had both of his hands crossed on his back.

"Seokmin-ah" he whimpered, helpless.

"Shh." He felt one of the younger hands on his groin, teasingly.

It didn't take long for him to feel Seokmin's grip on him tighten and a warm and thick liquid run between his thighs. He swore he would come even without being touched.

But this problem didn't last long. Suddenly he was flipped around. Now Seokmin was the person against the sink and his cock was the one resting between the warmth of the boy's ass cheeks. He fought the urge to bury himself into the hot and wet place a few inches away so he stroke. And he made the best out of it. He came in less than five minutes moaning Seokmin's name.

They showered their cums out of each other bodies and leaved the bathroom with the promise of more extra hours of work.

**Author's Note:**

> we all need more soonseok cause otp as fuck


End file.
